Rotanev
Rotanev '(海豚 ''Hǎitún), "'''The Tidal Dolphin" (潮汐ド Chōseki dorufin), is a Celestial Spirit and one of the Crystal Key's. His key was in the hands of Caamiend until the latter's passing, to which his key is now currently owned by Rhysand. Rotanev is available on the following days: Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Appearance Rotaenv has the appearance of a muscular man with long, deep blue hair, and bluish-green eyes resmebling the sea. Most of the time, Rotanev's upper body is barren of any clothes, exposing his well toned chest, and his dark blue tattoo resembling his astrological sign resting on his right breast. When he does wear clothes, it's normally still very little clothing, as he wears a white sash across his bare chest. Rotanev's pants are a emerald green with the bottom legs split a little at the ends like a dolphins tails. He wears bandages on each forearm and a navy blue band on his right bicep. Upon his head often rests a crown of pearls, seashells, and coral. His other form, despite his title as the "Tidal Dolphin", he can actually take the form of any sea creature. Although his most preferred form is that of a large black and white killer whale, sometimes, his ocean crown still on his head. Personality Rotanev is a kind-hearted person who often sees the best in people. However, his serious side does get in the way of what others consider fun. He doesn't mind a good brawl or two, and loves to show off his strength. He is a bit vain in the sense that he always makes sure that the enemy can see his muscles, and then often proceeds to beat them up. When it comes to friends and family, he takes it very seriously and tries as hard as he can to protect them, often opening his own gate if he senses trouble and that it can't be handled. He always means well. History Just like his fellow spirit Altair, his key was owned by a man named Caamien who treated all of his celestial spirits just like an extended family. At the time, Caamien's former guild sought him out to steal his keys. Crystal Keys being rarer than the gold keys, and much harder to come by. In an act to save them from the cruelty of his guild, Caamien sealed Rotanev's key away and cast it away along with Altair's. Caamien was killed in his refusal to tell where the keys went. For a long time, Rotanev brooded over Caamien's death and refused to talk to anybody, going into self-exile in the celestial ocean. Over time, his key was found by Rhysand, a man who was once close to Caamien and uncovered the riddle on how to get Caamien's former keys back. Rhysand was just as kind hearted and eventually found Rotanev's key, but Altair's remains lost. After Rhysand broke the spell that locked away the key, he tried to call upon "The Tidal Dolphin", but Rotanev had sealed his gate shut and refused to leave the celestial ocean. Rhysand was disappointed but wasn't going to give up. Eventually, he sent Lukida—another fellow spirit—to talk to him, but Rotanev rejected her presence. Annoyed with his childish behavior, Lukida dove into the waters to drag him out herself, but forgot she couldn't swim in her haste and nearly drowned in the star flecked water. Luckily, Rotanev saved her and was on land until she woke up. Once awoken, Rotanev now had no choice but to hear Lukida out. She gave him an earful and then called him weak for letting Caamien's death get to him like this. Refueled by her words and encouragement, he vowed to continue on living and fighting for Caamien, like the latter would have done the same for him. To which, he unsealed his gate and agreed to be Rhysand's spirit. Power and Abilities Magic Neptune's Tidal Magic (汐マジック Nepuchūn no chōseki majikku): Rotanev's magic is a type of water magic, but isn't the same or normal. Instead of regular water like Aquarius's or Pisces's, Rotanev uses the star flecked water from the celestial ocean, his official domain. It carries different properties and different effects when he uses it. *'Tidal Pierce' (潮のピアス Shio no piasu): Rotanev gains a huge trident in his hand made purely out of celestial water. With it, he can either shoot out water sharp daggers to pierce his target, or he'll throw the trident with a stream of blue light. *'Planet Orb' (惑星のオブ Wakusei no ōbu): Rotanev sends out a sharp cut of water from all around him that blasts outwards and cuts whoever is in the vicinity. Abilities Immortality: Being a celestial spirit, Rotanev cannot age or die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the human world. Shape shifting: Since Rotanev is "The Tidal Dolphin", and his domain is the celestial ocean, Rotanev can shape shift into any sea creature, although his true form is that of an Orca whale. Equipment R. Orca.jpg|Swimming under Night